


The New Boy In Town

by Hiallslife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Crushes, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Romance, new boy, sassy!louis, side!lilo, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiallslife/pseuds/Hiallslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew he shouldn’t stare but he couldn’t help it; this boy had blonde hair with the tiniest amount of brown roots showing, he was unnaturally white for this area, eyes were blue; ocean blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Boy In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this story. Please leave any comments or feedback below and I will definitely read them. Enjoy!

Here lie at 8:45 on a Saturday morning a very tired and grumpy Harry Styles. Harry had woken up that morning deciding he was going to lie in bed and sleep all day. However his best friend and flat mate had different ideas for the curly haired boy.

"Harry, Harry get your lazy ass outta bed" Louis yelled as he jumped on to Harry's bed and consequently Harry.

"I don’t know why I live with you" Harry mumbled as he tried to shift Louis off with no success.

“You love me and one day you’ll realize it, now GET UP.”

A rough huff was the only thing that was heard from the tired man beneath him. “I mean it, don’t make me get the water”

Harry’s eyes widened; knowing from experience this was not a bluff, nor was it pleasant way to start the day. “Fine I’m up, I’m up don’t get your knickers in a twist” he slowly pushed himself up as Louis rolled himself over.

Harry sluggishly pulled himself out of bed contemplating the need to take a shower, as he ran his hands through his hair. He watched as Louis laid sprawled out on his bed, phone in hand probably texting Liam about when they’ll meet him. Harry grabbed the towel off the door and headed for the bathroom leaving Louis to roll his eyes and dramatically exclaim how he better not make them late.

“I want see my boyfriend” Harry could faintly hear being whined as he shut the door.

Harry took a quick 5 minute shower, knowing that any longer and Louis would burst in and drag him out, ignoring all personal boundaries that at this point really don’t exist anyway.

“Louis do I rea-“a pillow suddenly hits Harry in the face and falls to the floor before he can finish. As he looks up he finds Louis still lounging on his bed with a very displeased look on his face. It was a look that blatantly said ‘finish that sentence and I’ll hurt you’. Harry’s only response was to shake his head and sigh as he headed for his closet.

Slipping on one of the two pairs of jeans he owns, he digs to the back of his closet to find an old rolling stones t-shirt to wear. Then he moved to do his hair but immediately realizing it was a lost cause he ran to throw on his shoes and jackets as Louis started to push him out the door, leaving him just enough time to lock it behind him.

 

*****

It was a cold day outside, little flurries of snow falling giving a light dust of white to everything around them as they walked. They lived in a rather small town and none of them had the money to waste on a car so they took to walking almost anywhere they needed to go.

The coffee shop wasn’t too far away from their flat, however it was long enough for Harry to have to endure another spiel about just how amazing Liam is.

“Liam is planning the most romantic dinner for me this weekend, and he is even going to stay the whole weekend with me” Louis started. Harry honestly didn’t mind hearing these stories, after all he had known the boys all his life. He had been friends with Louis since before they could talk and met Liam when they were in kindergarten after stealing his sand pail on the playground, so he was genuinely happy for the couple.

“He showed up at work the other day to walk me home, and when I kissed his cheek you should’ve seen him blush.” Louis was now beaming with joy and he continued to tell Harry stories of his relationship that had already been told dozens of times.

The ten minute walk never seemed so long, but finally they arrived in front of the café.

It really was just a small place that hardly ever got any business, ‘it’s a wonder it can stay open’ is always Harry’s first thought when he sees it. From the outside it looks quite uninviting, with its falling sign, slightly dirty windows and creaky door. But once you went inside it was a gorgeous quaint place that served mediocre drinks with edible food.

_‘CREEEK; DING DING’_ the door sounded, causing everyone to look up at them. They looked to the table right beside the counter finding Liam already sat there with three cups of something steamy. Ridding themselves of their outerwear they headed towards him.

“Hey love” Louis greeted bending down to peck Liam’s mouth. “Hey Li” Harry greeted with a wave. “Morning” Liam responded back with a smile that just widened the longer he looked at Louis.

Harry scanned the room to see just how many customers there were, he discovered that besides them there was just one other person who was currently being handed a to go cup by Zayn. Zayn was the fourth one of the group having met Harry and Louis while defending Liam in the very same pail incident.

‘ _CREEEK DING DING_ ’ was heard again signaling the customer leaving, resulting in the four friends being alone again, not that it was a heartbreaking thing for any them. Zayn turned from the register headed towards them with a plate full of treats.

“Hey lads, how’s it going?” Zayn asked as he pulls a chair up to the table. “Same old, had to drag Harry’s lazy ass outta bed again this morning, you?” Louis responded with a sassy eye roll at the mention of Harry. “Not much, there’s a new guy I want you to meet” Zayn stated taking his place at the table. “Niall, come here” he called to the back room.

Harry glanced to the door as a figure came into view, the boy that appeared amazed him. Harry knew he shouldn’t stare but he couldn’t help it; this boy had blonde hair with the tiniest amount of brown roots showing, he was unnaturally white for this area, eyes were blue; ocean blue. He then led his eyes down to the mouth where he found some of the pinkest lips he had seen. As his eyes went further down he saw that the boy was wearing the usual white shirt with black jeans that other employees (mainly Zayn) could be found wearing as well. Harry took notice to just how small the boy seemed, small but definitely a nice sight for the eyes.

“What Zayn?” the boy who Harry assumed was Niall questioned as he headed to the table.

“This is Niall, he’s the new worker here” replied Zayn casually as he then went on to list the names of those at the table and pulling up a chair for Niall to sit. By this point however Harry was long gone, for this amazing boy was sitting across from him, it had been a while since Harry had seen someone new, let alone someone with such amazing beauty.

“Hey guys, nice to meet ya” Niall spoke to the table. It gave Harry shivers. ‘He has an accent and it’s not an English one… hmm Scottish’ Harry thought ‘no not heavy enough... Oh my god it’s Irish, could he get any better’ Harry began to smirk at the thoughts that were running through his head. “Harry, Harry you alright there?” Harry heard the voice of Liam causing him to snap out of his own thoughts. “Uh yeah fine, just thinking” Harry responded quickly looking around the table.

“So uhh, I should probably get back to work” Niall said hesitantly.

“Nah, we don’t get many people passed 9 am, we’re ok here.” Zayn explained with a smile (The only thing Zayn liked more than being paid, is being paid for doing nothing)

Louis being his nosey self immediately started in on the questions for Niall. “So Niall how old are you? Where are you from? What brings you here? Are you a murderer?” Leave it to Louis to throw in some absurd question like that.

“21, Mullingar Ireland, needed change, and they couldn’t charge me on anything” Niall responded back quickly with a smirk appearing on his face at the last one.

“I like him” Louis managed to say while laughing.

“Well I think that’s the fastest Louis has ever accepted anyone, you just set a record” Liam said patting Niall on the back. Harry huffed out a laugh even though he was not really paying attention to what was being said and more focused on the way Niall’s eyes lit up every time he smiled.

The boys sat there for an hour just rambling on, and the more they talked the more they discovered that Niall loved to laugh at many things, one of those being Harry’s extremely lame jokes (“Hey they’re not that bad” Harry would proclaim when one of the other boys told him to stop).

“So dinner tonight?” Zayn asked looking around at the group. “I’ll be there” was heard from three of the four people sitting at the table. Everyone turned their heads to look at Niall waiting for his answer.

“Wait, I’m invited?” Niall sent them a questioning look. To this the boys just chuckled.

“Invited? Dude you have to pick the place.” Louis stated nonchalantly.

“But you’ve only just met me, how can you trust me”

“I don’t know, you seem harmless to me”

“Are you guys sure” Niall questioned “I don’t want to intrude”

“So that a yes, Great! Give me your phone” Louis demanded. Taking the phone from the blonde boy he proceeded to enter all 4 of their contacts into the phone and hand it back to the still puzzled boy. “There now you can text us later and let us know where we will be meeting for dinner”

“Umm ok I think” Niall still clearly confused mumbled to no one in particular

“If it makes you feel better none of us are murders” Harry chuckled out with a smile on his face “plus we’re not picky eaters”

Niall just nodded his head and said he would text just as the door creaked and chimed signaling someone arrival. “Well back to work for us” Zayn sighed and the two boys got up and said their goodbyes. Each of the boys hugging Zayn and then again to Niall’s surprise hugging him as well.

Just before Harry left the café he glanced back to the cheerfully smiling Niall ‘man I have to know more about him’ he thought while exiting the door. Harry headed home to make sure he was extra ready for dinner that night.


End file.
